In recent years, for example, for the purpose of environmental conservation, an electric motorcycle including as a driving power source an electric motor which is activated by electric energy stored in a battery has been developed (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 discloses a battery case including a casing which opens at one side and a lid member for closing an opening of the casing.